


V gets Smashed

by Darkwolf101



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Could be interpreted as such, Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolf101/pseuds/Darkwolf101
Summary: V has made a decision,  a poor one...or good?How they've pulled this off who knows but they can only hope they survive the ride now.
Relationships: Adam Smasher/V Adam Smasher/ Gender neutral V
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	V gets Smashed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Fanfic I've ever written and I know it's short, also Adam has a robo dong hidden away, fight me.  
> Consider it more of a tester I guess, that and despite all the Adam thirst I've seen nobody seems to have the cojones to write/draw/share anything :'(  
> Hope you get some enjoyment out of this anyway.

How you ended up here you don't know...  
How you're still in one piece, again, you don't know.

Of all the legends in night city to pick from, you've managed to make the poorest most ill informed decision and you're not certain if that feeling in your gut is regret, fear or arousal.  
Could all be one and the same right now and you doubt he cares if you regret this or if your in pain. Shit, that's probably what gets him off...  
Hit the nail on the head there if the way his grip tightens on your hips every time you cry out (you make a mental note to check for 'structural' damage before attempting to walk); but dammit it's doing something for you too.

"same as the rest of the meat. Weak and yielding"  
The mechanical baritone of his voice can be felt more than heard when he's this close, pressing you into the sheets from above. The cold metal cutting into you is a stark contrast to your clammy, sweaty skin.  
Gritting your teeth both to the battering pain (but again, something else creeping in) and the clear insult, you twist your head around to glare at him from the corner of your eye.

"ah, m-more of a prime cut I'd say. D-don't undersell me here, heh?" After all, you're still breathing. If that shaky expansion of pain could be called breathing that is.

Without slowing down his movements he shifts and brings a hand to the back of your head, turning and pushing you further into the pillow with far more force than necessary.  
"keep your trap shut, cunt. Not here to talk" even with panic flaring at the lack of accessible air it's easy to pick up on inflection of anger in his voice.

Your thighs tense when he speeds up (how much faster can he go?!) and the throbbing stretches further from your navel, now feeling like it reaches into your ribs. Bruising bone.  
Never been a pillow biter before but there's a first for everything, with his hand still crushing your head into the pillow your left with little choice in how to deal with the coming storm.  
With one hand scrambling for purchase in the sheets you manage to squeeze the other underneath you, taking yourself under your own wing and hand. He sure as hell wasn't going to offer.

It was a race to the finish line. him above you, not a sound besides the inner workings of his movements pistoning away then you, trembling and gasping for any token of breath you could scramble into your aching lungs.  
You think you managed to reach the peak, think you got your meagre reward but the surge of electricity shooting through you could very well of been his own. For a moment your in suspense, warnings flashing in your HUD  
while your vision bleaches white, that screech could've been him, probably was you.

And just like that it all retreats...feels like a moment but, as your lungs suddenly fill with fresh air and your vision clears enough for you to scan the room you see him already standing, moving away.  
Your twitching, feel like a twisted wet rag laid out to dry, the pain in your stomach has reached a steady crescendo...and you couldn't be more satisfied.

"Hmph, not too bad for a 'prime cut', call me if you want seconds. If you manage to scrape yourself together, meat" He doesn't even look at you once as he heads for the door, not a pause in his stride.

hah...'scrape yourself together' indeed. Your too tired to look at all the injury reports on your HUD, you'll have to drag yourself to a chop-doc in the near future.  
Although you don't look forward to explaining the events that have just transpired...Vik is off the table, you'd never look him in the eye again.  
You stiffly roll over, wincing and every movement. For a time you just breath, revelling in the cold air on your skin when it really hits you...

You survived an encounter with Adam fucking Smasher...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if what you think, or don't if murderous cyborgs ain't your thing.  
> ta-ta!


End file.
